Full Metal Television Championship
The FMW Television Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). It is contested for in all three of FMW's divisions: Ammunition, Corruption and Distortion. The belt was known for a short time as the Full Metal Unstable Championship after it was renamed by O'Rion, only to be reverted after the latter retired from e-wrestling. History In April 2007, Anarchy general manager Phantom Lord introduced the Full Metal Television Championship. Unlike any other championship, the FMW TV Championship had a unique stipulation attached to it. The champion would have to defend the title at every Anarchy television show and pay-per-view event, which would create a grueling schedule for the title-holder. cYnical At Lethal Injection, cYnical defeated Styxx, his former Bad Mamma Jamma stablemate and Ethan Black's newest Black Covenant recruit, to become the first TV champion. The very next show, a mere 21 days later, cYnical would lose the title. Syanide At the following Anarchy 3.1 telecast, neo-Nazi Syanide (who was coming off a convincing victory at Lethal Injection after hanging the legendary Rabbi), continued his ultraviolent streak when he defeated cYnical to become the second TV champion. Defacing the title by placing a Nazi swaztika on the belt's center plate, Syanide outraged fans in Germany when he became interim general manager during Anarchy 3.4, selfishly calling the show "Anarchy is Aryan". Syanide would go on to revolutionize the title's popularity by pulling off an amazing winning streak, defeating the likes of SoL, Mass Chaos, and Peter Saint before forfeiting the title to The Wickedness. X After Original Sin's formation at Ultimatum, The Wickedness defended the title against X, a feud which resulted in a number of controversial finishes. At Death Row, lead by the nefarious Saint Michael Dreamkiller, X was able to win the TV Championship. During his tenure, X would go on to defeat Syanide, Pure Extremist and Romeo Vizzini. Jack Boice At Supremacy X would be defeated by rookie sensation Jack Boice. Boice would defend his belt against Crazy Ash Killa at Lethal Injection and against Steve-E, Slegnadamus and Westley McGregor at Anarchy 7.1 before losing the belt to Mass Caesar at Circus Maximus. Mass Caesar Caesar's reign as Television Champion wasn't a long one, only managing to defend the belt once, although that defense was against a high caliber opponent. At Anarchy 7.3, Caesar defended the belt against former C-4 Division Champion King Guiomar before losing the belt to O'Rion (then Mercutio) at the next show, Anarchy 7.4. O'Rion Immediately after winning the belt O'Rion would enter into a lengthy feud with Chris Kelson which would lead to not only battles inside of the ring, but also in the court of law. After defending the Television Championship against Kelson at Catalyst, he went on to win the FMW World Tag Team Championships later that same night. During Anarchy 8.1, O'Rion opted to defend his Tag Team Championships instead of the Television Championship. Kelson then decided to sue FMW and O'Rion for breach of contract, claiming that the Television Championship needed to be defended at every show. At the next two Anarchy broadcasts, he did defend the Television Championship, and had a second match at Anarchy 8.3, a Tag Team Championship defense against Hostyle and Chris Kelson. After the match O'Rion beat Kelson to the ground and carved "TV @ U2" in his chest with a piece of glass, setting up one final match between the two. He went on to defeat Kelson and subsequently renamed the title to the Unstable Championship. After defeating Kelson for a second and final time at Ultimatum II, O'Rion renamed the belt to the Unstable Championship. The belt would become the flagship for Full Metal Wrestling's Ignition Division. After Ignition 9.1, O'Rion announced his retirement from Full Metal Wrestling and subsequently forfeited the Unstable Championship. Following the event, the title's name was reverted to the FMW Television Championship. War Machine Following O'Rion's retirement, a Four-way match was arranged for the very next show, Ignition 9.2, featuring former Television Champion MASS Caesar, former Ultraviolent Champion War Machine, as well as a returning Technician and the up-and-coming superstar Apostasy. After a back and forth match, War Machine managed to hit a top rope Attitude Adjustment on Apostasy to get the pin and the victory. Following a successful defense at Ignition 9.3, War Machine was attacked by Apostasy and new Ignition Superstar Seth Omega, against whom he was booked to defend the title in an I Quit Match at Death Row. However, War Machine was injured after his Distortion 9.4 Style Point Tournament Final match against Faith following a post-match attack by Apostasy, whom blamed him for the recent deprogramming of Ignition and allegedly destroying the championship's prestige. Unable to fulfil his duties as Champion, War Machine was forced to vacate the title on November 27, 2009. It was later announced that at Death Row, the Television Championship would be up for grabs in an I Quit Match between Seth Omega and fellow Corruption Superstar Pure Extremist. PX Pure Extremist, now exclusively going by his "PX" moniker, defeated Omega in their Death Row match-up to win the vacant championship. Current champion PX defeated Seth Omega for the title at Death Row, on January 5, 2010. Championship history As of April 28, 2010. List of Combined Reigns List of Individual Reigns External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling *Time Calculator Category:Television wrestling championships Category:Full Metal Wrestling Category:Full Metal Wrestling Championships